Shadow of the turtle
by PossDownUnder
Summary: Every Thursday Raphael calls his family to say he won't be home for lunch. His little brother feels jealous - he thinks he's off having lunch with Casey Jones. So one morning, he becomes his brother's shadow to see what he gets up to. Read and enjoy. Revi
1. Default Chapter

Shadow of a Turtle

Michealangelo was reading his latest comic book and was at the ultimate part of the story, when the phone began to ring.

"That's the phone," called Donetello from underneath his latest invention.

"Someone get that phone!" Donetello called five rings later.

"Michealangelo, kindly get that phone!" Master Splinter said from the kitchen, who was preparing lunch with Leonardo.

"Awe, Master Splinter I'm reading…. Um, okay. Mikey get the phone," Mikey got up and walked over the phone.

"Cheer if Mikey is your favourite turtle?" Michealangelo said into the phone, thinking it was probably only April.

"Michealangelo, what have I said to you about manners when answering the telephone?" Master Splinter called.

"Hey Mickey, get off your high horse would ya." It was Raph.

"It's only Raph," Mikey stated, like talking to Raph on the phone didn't require him to be polite.

"You still must answer the phone properly in future."

"Yeah, alright Sensei," Mikey said, "What are you doing?" Mickey used his most accusing voice he had towards his brother on the other end of the line.

"I'm just calling 'cause I got a message for Master Splinter."

"Hey Sensei, he wants to talk to you," Mikey called out to the kitchen.

"No Mikey, don't. Mikey just give him the message that I am out lunching with Casey and that I won't be home for lunch. Think you can do that for me?" Raph asked on the other end.

"For you, I don't think so. Na, only joking. How come you're the one Casey always has lunch with, why doesn't he have me over for lunch sometime."

"Cause you eat like a pig."

"I don't know about you, but I have never seen a pig with a shell on his back."

"Look Mikey, just pass on the damn message would ya!" Raphael hung up.

"Yeah have a great day yourself!" Mikey started to make noises into the phone at his brother who had hung up. Master Splinter could hear from the kitchen his son being rude on the telephone. Even if it was only his brother, Splinter did not think it appropriate behaviour for a 19 year old.

"Michealangelo!" Master Splinter throws a paperback novel at his son, hitting him on the top of his shell.

"What?! He hung up on me!" Mikey cried innocent when he turned round to face the old rat.

"That is no way to behave on the telephone. It also is not appropriate to speak to your brother in such a way. Ten Flips now – go!"

Mikey started off towards the dojo, "By the way, Raph won't be home for lunch, he's lunching with Casey again – that's why he rang."

"He seems to be having lunch at Casey's house every Thursday," Leonardo came out of the kitchen, with oven mitts and an apron still on. It was his turn on Thursday to cook lunch – cooking which is not where the natural born leader's skills were.

"Yes, it seems to becoming a regular event. Did he say when he would be back?" Splinter asked his youngest son.

"Nope, just that he won't be here for lunch. Does that mean I can have his share?" Mikey asked.

"Do your ten flips and I will see," Splinter said, as Mikey went to do as he was told.

Everyone was seated down for lunch when after everyone took their first bite, Leonardo spoke.

"Tell me honestly, does my cooking really stink?"

His brothers and Master Splinter looked at him, wondering where this was going. They knew Leo was never born for the kitchen, but he managed to produce something edible.

"Why do you ask, bro?" Donnie felt he should ask, before giving his answer.

"Well, have you noticed that whenever I cook, Raph's not here?" Leonardo stated.

"So, you point being?" Mickey asked his mouth full of food.

"Michealangelo eat with your mouth closed, like the rest of us."

"Sorry Sensei," Mikey replied still chewing his food. Master Splinter just rolled his eyes and turned to his eldest son.

"I am sure that you are not the reason for your brother's absence. He is probably enjoying himself too much with Casey Jones to want to come home yet. Do remember that Thursday is the day I allow you all to work on your own projects or to do what you wish."

"Yes Sensei, I just hope I am not the reason behind his absence, that's all."

"When he returns I trust you that I will speak to him and find out more about his time away from us, though for now, do not worry yourself my son."

"How do we know he's at Casey's? Isn't today the day Casey goes out of town to do his old Aunt's gardening? The one who's really frail and used to win competitions for her roses?" Donetello said.

"Maybe that is where he is," Master Splinter said, "And if it is, then that is okay by me. For I would rather your brother do something worthwhile for someone else, than to be walking the streets looking for something to do."

"You know maybe he's got a girlfriend?" Mikey decided that if Donnie was going to suggest what Raph was up to, he too would suggest something just as unlikely as Raph mowing Casey's Aunt's lawn.

Splinter looked at his youngest, when was Michealangelo going to grow up and act like a man, I mean grown up turtle.

"Yeah, and I have a secret girlfriend too," Donnie said.

"Yeah we know, she's on your computer!"

Donnie began to blush and hid his eyes from Master Splinter and Leo.

"Michealangelo, I wish for you to eat the rest of your meal in silence, since nothing coming out of your mouth is of any use to anyone," Master Splinter suggested.

Later that afternoon, a set of green legs began to climb down the ladder into the turtles' home.

Mikey who was near the ladder at the time, was the first person to welcome back the missing turtle.

"Raphael, I have been looking all over for you! I've been worried sick and your father has been too. Now tell me where you have been hiding and who you've been hiding with?" Mikey used his best female voice.

Raphael was not off the ladder when he took one look at his brother and rolled his eyes.

"And why should I tell you?"

"Because I'm not Master Splinter and I can tell you, he's going to be asking you some questions when he knows that your home."

"Why what have you been telling him? You did tell him what I told you on the phone?" Raph was now rounding on Mikey, he was not impressed with what his brother was saying.

"Oh just that you were busy with your girlfriend!" Mikey chuckled at his joke. Raph was within his face before he had finished the sentence.

"Raphael, put your brother down!" Master Splinter called.

Raphael turned to see his father standing there. Splinter didn't have to tell him to come with him, he just knew.

"Dum, dum dedum, deedy dum deedy dum!" Mikey sang in a deep slow voice.

"Ten flips," Master Splinter told him, as he closed the door to his bed room.

"Oh, man!" Mikey stomped off.

The following Thursday Mikey was up and eating his breakfast when Raphael walked in.

"What you doing today?" Mikey asked.

"None of your business." Raphael replied swigging down the last of the juice.

"Leo's goner be so mad when he knows you drank all the juice."

"Well Leo can go stuff himself," Raph walked out of the room to the bathroom and locked himself in there.

Mikey looked down at his tea and thought about the day ahead. What was he going to do today? The next edition of his comic was not out until next week and there was nothing good on at the movies that he cared to go and see. He also didn't want to stay at home in front of the TV when all it was, would be Alley McBeal re-runs. He hated Alley McBeal.

Mikey knew what kind of day his brothers would be having. Leo usually slept in on Thursdays and then went to train and meditate. To Mikey – that sounded like one boring morning. Except for the times when he's gone and annoyed Leonardo, but Leo was now getting so good at ignoring Mikey, that it some-how had lost it's charm.

Donetello on the other hand would be sweating away on his latest project and it was getting towards the stage where anyone touch or interfer with his project was surely to loose Donnie's friendship for the next month.

Last time he did that, Donnie refused to fix anything for him for a whole month. It was fine, until two days later, Mikey's light bulb went. Don flat out refused to replace the bulb for him. Poor Mikey (who was still not comfortable with sleeping in a pitch black room), had to sleep out on the couch with the television on silent, until Donnie forgave him and replaced the light.

Thursdays was also Master Splinter's day of peace from his sons. He only helped Leonardo with the lunch and that was usually all they saw of him on that day.

So it was not much use hanging out with Splinter and doing old ninja rat stuff with him, which was usually more boring than Leo doing boring old ninja turtle stuff.

Then there was Raph who usually took off for the day, when Mikey had a light bulb start to glow brightly inside his mind. Yes, Raph was usually up to something with Casey, or so Raph would say. But there was no way Raph would allow Mikey to tag along, if Mikey was to ask him.

No Mikey was best off sneaking himself along, until he could by chance bump into them and wait for Casey to invite him along too. Then Raph can't complain that Mikey invited himself.

Mikey finished off his breakfast and got himself read and hide himself just outside the lairs' entrance to wait for Raphael to leave.

Mikey crouched down in the shadows, as he saw Raphael appear from the hole and as he began to make his way towards the south. Mikey followed behind him, keeping to the shadows. It was times like this Mikey thought being a ninja came in handy.

_To be continued…._

_What is Raph up to every Thursday? Is he really off to visit Casey? Maybe he's got a secret friend he's not telling his family about? Is he only going out to avoid Leo's cooking?_

_As for Mikey, will he be caught following his brother? What will his brother do when he finds out?_

_Find out next time….._


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow of the Turtle

Part 2

Disclaimer: I really should just cut and paste one from another story, shouldn't I?

Just so you all know, I am just a poor uni student - yeah put away the tissues now. I am not one of the rich guys who made up the turtles – I just borrowing them for my story.

Italics are Mikey's thoughts.

Mikey crept down the alley, behind his brother. _Where was Raph heading anyways? This wasn't the way to Casey's. _

"Just as well I dressed up for blending into the crowd." Mikey said, as he followed his brother down the streets of New York and through the crowds.

After awhile, Raph went into a music shop. "Is that all he's doing?" Mikey asked himself, as he stood on the corner watching the shop. After ten minutes Raphael walked out and headed up the street again, with Mikey right behind him.

Raphael then went towards the park, where Raphael sat down and gave some scrap bread out for the ducks. Mikey hide behind a tree watching his brother. Before too long Casey Jones came wondering into the park. He spotted Mikey first behind the tree and snuck up and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What you doing?" Casey said, as Mikey jumped high in the air.

"Shh!!! Don't tell Raph I'm here, please!" Mikey whispered.

"Why not?"

"'Cause he don't know I'm following him," Mikey said.

"I figured that. Why are you following him?"

"I had nothing else to do. Are you meeting Raph for lunch?" Mikey asked.

"Na, I've got a hot date with a certain TV news reporter – think you know her."

"Yeah I know about you and April – everyone does," Mikey said.

"Just those who need to know," Casey smiled broadly.

"What's Raph doing now?" Mikey asked, not daring to turn around for fear that his brother had spotted him with Casey.

"Don't worry he's heading off the other side of the park," before Casey could finished Mikey raced across the park after his brother. Failing to stop when April said hello to him as he past her.

"That was Mikey wasn't it?" She asked Casey, when she reached him.

"Yeap, had to be one of them – no one else dresses in bad 80's gear no more. Though don't tell Raph. Think he's been sent out to follow Raph for some reason." Casey just shrugged at this last suggestion.

Mikey raced along and finally caught up to Raphael, who has stoped in at the public toilet on the way.

Raph spent the next hour just walking the streets, with Mikey following right behind him. Mikey was getting tired and bored, his brother wasn't doing anything to go home and report about. He wasn't even lunching with Casey Jones.

Then Mikey noticed Raphael stopping to use his phone. Mikey could just hear Raphael's end of the line.

"Hey Master Splinter, just letting you know that I won't be home for lunch. I was held up with helping an old lady with her shopping and am in the northern parts of town. I'm just goner go and grab a bite to eat up this end. Tell Mikey he can have my share."

Mikey looked puzzled, _what old lady? Hum, Raph's telling Master Splinter lies. Maybe this is when Raph gets up to what ever he's been doing. This could be interesting. _

At the next corner was a little kebab place, where Raphael stoped next.

Raphael always went just before the lunch time rush hour, so as not to be caught. He went to the kebab place and placed an order. Mikey watched his brother

"Hey, Shelly, how's it going?" Mikey heard his brother say to the girl at the counter.

"Hey Raphael! How's your week been? You're brother cooking lunch again today?"

"Yeah! Good reason as any to come down here and grab a decent feed." Raphael laughed with the girl.

"You'll be having your usual?"

"You beat!" Raphael replied, then he leaned in to whisper something to the girl. She just laughed a playful laugh at him, before getting together Raph's order.

"Thanks, see you next week!" Raphael took his order and walked off down the street. With Mikey right behind him, Raph ended up back in the park again. Mikey followed until Raph sat down on a bench to begin consuming his lunch.

Mikey's beak twitched at the wonderful smell and his belly rumbled, usually at this time he was half way through the lunch Leo had made him. What was he going to do? He didn't bother to bring some money for anything and there would not be any food when he got back to the lair. He had told Master Splinter he was out for the day too.

Mikey's stomach rumbled again. "Shhh! He'll hear you!" Mikey whispered to his belly.

Raphael was going in for another bite of his food when he heard a sound that made him smile. He knew that sound anywhere.

"Bit hungry are you Mikey?" He said, chuckling to himself.

"Hey! How'd you know I'm here?" Mikey couldn't believe he was sprung.

"Little brother, I know that tummy rumble anywhere. Besides I know you've been following me all morning."

"No I wasn't! You can't prove that!" Mikey said in defence.

"I'm a ninja remember, I am to know when I am being followed. Besides, I saw you waiting for me when I went to pick up that DVD. I also saw you talking to Casey. You were following me, admit it."

Mikey came out of his hiding spot, his stomach growled as he got closer to Raphael's lunch.

"Okay I admit it. Now give me some lunch!" Mikey said.

"Why should I give you food when you've been following me around behind my back?" Raphael asked, as he took another bite. Mikey's mouth watered.

"Look I'm sorry. I just had nothing else to do. Donnie's working on his project and Leo and Splinter spend most of the day meditating! The fact that we never see you on Thursdays lead me to think your day would be more interesting. But I know now that it's as boring as the others." Mikey said.

"It's boring because it's not your day, Mikey. It's my day off and I spend it like I want. Walking the streets in the sunshine and even in the rain, I find that enjoyable. I guess it's the turtle instincts inside me."

"Now you're getting all philosophical on me! What have you done with the real Raphael?"

Raphael chuckled, "Philosophical – that's a big word for you ain't it. That's more like a word old Don would use."

Mikey's stomach growled again, "Can't you just give me some of your chips?" Mikey eyed the paper bag where Raph's lunch lay hidden.

"Sit down and in the bag you'll find another kebab. Wasn't sure if you'd like beef or lamb, but then figured you'd eat which ever I got you. "

Mikey quickly sat down, "Thanks," Mikey tucked in.

"How come you never home for lunch – is it really about Leo's cooking?"

Raph looked at his orange masked brother and replied, "Now you've tried that baby, would you rather that or Leo's food?"

"Dude, I go for this." Mikey spoke while chewing.

"Kebabs are my favourite food right now. And since I don't have to be home for lunch on a Thursdays – it becomes my kebabs day. It's not really Leo's cooking, but then again, this is ten times more enjoyable than Leo's cooking."

"So how come that chick at the kebab place knows your name?" Mikey wondered aloud.

"You mean Shelly, one of the first times I went there, some stooge tried to hold her up and I kind of helped get rid of him. Ever since then she gives me extra fillings on my kebab free of charge."

"So what else you do on Thursdays? You just walk around all day?" Mikey asked. _If Raph was going to wonder around the streets all day – then Mikey was going to just head home and find something else to do. _

"Na, I go play Laser Force before I come home. You wanter come?"

"Yes please!" Mikey couldn't believe his luck.

"I told you I was your fun brother now didn't I? Besides, kicking your butt will be your payback for following me." Raph chuckled back. Mikey just poked his tongue out.


End file.
